Ed, Edd n Eddy In Italy
by KittyKatBella
Summary: When Bella and Double D move to Italy for two years, someone comes to take there place! Bella and Double D quickly start to regret there move, wishing that they could be back in Peach Creek to help there friends. How will Ed and Eddy cope without there best friends? How will Bella and Double D cope without theres? And how will Double D cope with not being able to understand anyone?
1. The Return Of Eddy's Brother

Hey there! Here's another FanFic for ya! This one is pretty different from what I usually write, but still a little the same! It will still have the same funny characters, plus a few new ones! And a whole new scene! New places to explore and new friends to meet! Enjoy what you read, and as always, I welcome feed back and suggestions! And if you have a character you made up that you want to add, just tell me! Details at the bottom!

(Chapter One- The Return Of Eddy's Brother)

Bella sat in her new room. She, Double D, and there parents had moved from Peach Creek to another house. While Bella was sad about the move, there was one good thing.

The new house was in Venice, Italy!

Another good thing about it was that the move was not permanent. They moved to Italy and rented a house to stay in for two years. They were visiting Italy because Bella's dad had won a free two-year trip to anywhere in the world! Of course, Bella's dad had picked Italy, so they could show Double D and his mom where Bella and her dad had lived. The bad thing was that Eddy and Ed couldn't come. But Bella and Double D could still talk to them via face-cam on there lap tops. That's what they were doing now.

"So, what's happening in Peach Creek?" Bella asked Ed and Eddy. None of the four teens had changed much over the years. They were now around 16 years old. Bella's looks had changed more than anything. She had shoulder-length dyed pink hair, a pair of long, skinny jeans, and a pink shirt that showed off her belly button. (I think they're called 'half-shirts', but I'm not sure.) Now that she was in Italy, however, she changed her shirt to one that did cover her belly button. She wanted to make a good first impression. The Eds' looks had stayed the same.

"Not much, except everyone's missing you two a lot," Eddy said. Eddy was Bella's boyfriend. "When will you be back?!" cried Ed. Double D sighed. "Ed, we told you. We will be gone for two years," Double D explained again. Ed erupted into tears. "Oh, Ed. Don't cry," Bella soothed Ed. Just then, Bella's cat, Felice, popped her head onto Bella's screen and meowed. "Besides, it's a great experience," Double D said, "To learn about a whole new culture. To get to know new friends."

"And to learn a whole new language," Bella reminded her step-brother, "Come on, tell them." Double D looked at his step-sister and smiled. "Oh, yes," Double D said, "Bella will be teaching me Italian." Ed looked at Double D, mouth wide open. "Lucky," Ed said. Eddy rolled his eyes. "Well, no duh you're gonna learn Italian," Eddy said, "You're _living_ there!"

Bella rolled her eyes. "No, Eddy. We're living in Italy. Not in Italian," Bella explained. "Some thing," Eddy snapped. Just then, the four teens heard a voice on Eddy's screen. "Eddy! Get in here! It's dinner time!" It was Eddy's dad, "And we have something to tell you!" Eddy groaned. "I gotta go, guys," Eddy sighed. They all said good-bye to Eddy and he signed off.

Then they heard another voice on Ed's screen. "Ed! Get up here! You gotta eat! Cuz mom said so!" It was Sarah. While she had gotten nicer since 'The Incident' as everyone called it, (AKA the Big Picture Show) she still snapped at Ed sometimes. "Gotta go!" Ed said, "Sarah is calling!" With that, Ed signed off, leaving only Bella and Double D. They both signed off and met each other downstairs, where Bella's dad was teaching Double D's mom Italian.

"Hello, you two," Bella's dad greeted, "You'll have to make your own dinner, as I am teaching your mom Italian." (Fun fact: when I first wrote this FanFic on my kindle, there was a typo, that made it say 'I am teaching you mom Italian.) Bella and made spaghetti and pork meatballs. After they ate, Bella taught Double D some more Italian. Double D was a really fast learner. "This is how you say 'It is nice to meet you'" Bella said, "E bello conosceri." Double D repeated it perfectly.

They practiced for about 10 minutes before going back up to there rooms to talk with Ed and Eddy. When they got on, they saw that Eddy seemed to be panicking and packing his stuff. Ed seemed to be worried, too. "What's going on?" Bella asked. Eddy ran around his room while he answered. "Remember that news my parents told me about?" Eddy asked, still panicking. Bella and Double D nodded.

"Well, that news was that my brother is coming home!" Eddy yelled. Bella and Double D gasped. (Ok, while Eddy's brother may not be my favorite character, he _is _kinda funny to write for.) "He is returning to destroy us all!" Ed shouted. Bella looked worried. "Your il' fratello is coming back?" Bella asked. "That's what I said!" Eddy cried, "How much are plane tickets to Italy?!" Double D shook his head. "While I know that you are panicking about you brother returning home," Double D started, "I know that you know that you don't have enough money."

"I'm afraid he's right, Eddy," Bella sighed, "While I would love it if you came to Italy, I think you just have to stay in Peach Creek and try not to get killed by your il' fratello."

"You can stay at my house, Eddy!" Ed suggested. Eddy stopped running around. "Yeah, alright," he said finally. He finished packing his stuff and grabbed his laptop. "I'm coming to your place, Ed," Eddy said. Ed clapped as Eddy signed off. "Got to get ready for my new room mate!" Ed yelled happily. Ed signed off, too, leaving only Bella and Double D.

Well, chapter one's over! And I said at the top of the page that I would give more details as to the send-in-your-own-character-to-add-thing. Well, here they are. These are the things you _have to have_ when you send in a suggestion in order for me to consider adding it: Behavior, what they look like, boy or girl, name, likes and dislikes, who they like and hate, did they move to the cul-de-sac or have they always lived in Italy. That's about it! Send in your suggestions, and I _might_ add them.


	2. New School

Well, here's the second chapter of Ed, Edd n Eddy In Italy!

* * *

Chapter Two- New School

It had been two days since they heard the news that Eddy's brother was returning to the cul-de-sac. Eddy had not been allowed to live at Ed's house, so had spent the last two days turning his room into a fortress. It was Monday morning, Bella and Double D's first day at their new school. They were on the face-cam with Ed and Eddy. "I'm seriously freaking out!" Eddy said. Today was the day his brother would arrive.

"Remember what I said," Bella told Eddy, "Just stay out of his way, spend most of your time out of the house, and have a couple snacks in a secret hiding place just in case." Eddy had done just so. He had hid a bunch of chips and soda under his bed. Just then, a voice called from downstairs on Bella and Double D's screens. "Bella! Eddward! Time for school!" It was Bella's dad.

"Gotta go, but we'll talk to you after school," Bella said. She and Double D signed off and walked downstairs with there backpacks. As they walked to school, Double D practiced Italian. Bella would correct him if he made amistake, but that was very rare. When they got to school, they put there stuff in there lockers and walked to the first class. Bella explained to the teacher that Double D didn't know much Italian, and that she would translate for him.

When class started, the teacher said he had big news. He asked Bella and Double D to come up to the front of the class. "(We have two new students today.)" The teacher, Mr. Morgan, said, "(Please introduce yourselves.)" Bella waved. "Ciao, mi chiamo Bella," Bella said. Bella turned to Double D, who looked nervous. "Ciao, mi chiamo Doppio D," Double D said. Bella smiled at him and turned to the class.

"(My step-brother here doesn't know much Italian.)" Bella explained, "(So I will be translating for him.)" Double D looked at his step-sister, who was talking quickly in Italian. He had no idea what she was saying, but her recognized one word: passo fratello. It meant step-brother. When Bella was done speaking, she and Double D sat down. When the teacher said something, he would pause and let Bella translate.

This was history class, and for the first assignment he said they had to right a short report about another country. Double D smiled while Bella fist pumped. They had this one in the bag. The teacher said that the students would work in pairs. He would put all there names in a jar and pick randomly. The first two names he called were Bella and Double D. (Ok, I got sorta lazy with that part. Can you blame me? I don't want to come up with a bunch of different names.)

The rest of the class got paired and they started the assignment. "America," Bella and Double D said together. They started writing about the foods first. At lunch time, Bella and Double D sat alone together. Today's lunch was spaghetti and meat balls. Bella didn't take any meat balls, because she didn't eat cow. (Fun fact. Did you know that spaghetti and meat balls were not originally Italian? They just perfected it.)

When they were eating, a girl about there age walked up to them. "(Are you the new kids?)" The girl asked. Bella nodded, then translated for Double D. The girl sat down and looked at Double D. "Ciao, mi chiamo Nicole," The girl said, "(I know your names. I was in your math class.)" Bella smiled and translated again. Nicole smiled at Double D and giggled. "(Your step-brother is kinda cute.)" Nicole said.

Double D thought she was talking about him, because she had said passo fratello. Bella looked at the girl. Nicole looked at Felice, who was eating some fish Bella had brought for her. "(This is my cat, Felice.)" Bella explained. Nicole looked sad. "(How come you get to bring your pets?)" Nicole asked. Bella explained how it was required for Felice to be with her at all times, because of her anger issues. Then Bella told Nicole how she was a cat.

At first, Nicole didn't believe Bella. (Would you have?) Then Bella showed Nicole her tail, ears, whiskers, claws, and how her eyes turned yellow. Nicole was shocked, but found it awesome.

After school, Bella and Double D walked home and got on there lap tops. They saw that Eddy and Ed weren't on, so they sent them a chat request. (I think that's what it's called) Ed got on first, followed by Eddy. Bella smiled at Eddy, glad to see him in one piece. "So,, how'd the first day with your brother back go?" Bella asked. "Well, I stayed out of his way, so luckily I'm still alive," Eddy said.

"That's good to hear," Double D said. Just then, they all heard a voice on Eddy's screen and they all gasped. "Who ya talkin' to, pipsqueak?" Eddy's brother said, grabbing the laptop. "Hey, give that back!" Eddy yelled. His brother just shoved his aside. Bella hissed quietly. "Oh my," Double D gasped. "Do not hurt me!" Ed yelled, covering his head. Eddy's brother laughed when he saw Ed, Double D and Bella.

"You talking to your loser friends?" Eddy's brother snickered. (Hey! I'm not a loser!) He saw Bella and smiled. "Ah, so you're talking to your _girlfriend_," He said. Bella hissed at him. She had put the laptop at the botom of her bed. She couldn't bare to log off. They heard Eddy moan as he sat up. Even though they couldn't see it, Eddy had hid hand over his eye. "Ciao," Bella said coldly.

"Thank goodness we're in Italy," Double D said. Eddy's brother smiled. "So, you two are in Italy?" He asked. "For two whole years!" Ed cried. Eddy's brother smiled. "Ed! You idiota!" Bella yelled. "So you're in Italy for two years, huh? Can't stand u for pipsqueak anymore?" Eddy's brother asked evilly. He turned to Eddy, who was still sitting on the ground. "Here that?" Eddy's brother asked, "Your girlfriend can't defend you anymore You gotta defend yourself."

And with that, Eddy's brother laughed and signed off. "EDDY!" Bella, Double D and Ed yelled. "Ed! Don't just stand there! Go help Eddy!" Bella cried. "Oh, yeah," Ed realized. He signed off and went to help Eddy. Bella sighed. "I just hope he'll be ok," Bella said softly. Bella and Double D signed off and went to sleep.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Holy crap, Eddy's brother is scary! But I wanted to add him for drama, or something like that. Anyway, Keep up-to-date for the next chapter. It should be out tomorrow. Leave a review please. It helps a lot, plus I really like reading feed back! Bye for now!


	3. Home Sick

Well, here's the third chapter of Ed, Edd n Eddy In Italy. What Ed-ventures await Bella and the Eds in this chapter? Will Eddy survive his brother? I won't give any spoilers. So you'll just have to read on! (YAY!) Sorry this is up late. My internet was a piece of crap yesterday.

* * *

"Oh, I can't believe him!"

It was tomorrow, and when Bella heard what Eddy's brother did, she wished that her dad had never won that contest. She wanted to go home. "Yeah, Lumpy ran in trying to save me, but my bro got him, too," Eddy said. Eddy had a black eye. (Oh, how I hate Eddy's brother)

Ed had a bloody nose and a black eye as well. "Eddy's brother hurts, guys!" Ed exclaimed. Bella rolled her eyes. "No kidding, Ed," She said rather rudely. "Sorry," she said, shaking her head, "I'm just so mad right now. I'm starting to wish my dad never won that stupid contest.

"Oh, come now, Bella. Surely you jest," Double D said. Bella shook her head. "Yeah, I wish you were here, too," Eddy said, "I really miss you." Bella smiled a little. "Oh, it's ok Eddy," Bella said, "At least we can talk." Eddy sighed. "Yeah, I know," Eddy said, "It's just not the same."

"Could it be?" Eddy's brother said, standing in the doorway. "Oh, come on, bro! Not again!" Eddy said. Eddy's brother ignored him. "Could it be that little Eddy's gone soft?" He asked, laughing. (I hate Eddy's brother. I can't stress that enough) Bella growled in her throat like a cat. "So what?" She said.

Eddy's brother took the laptop again. "'So what?'" Eddy's brother repeated, "It means that he's gone soft!" (I couldn't think of another reason) Bella couldn't take it anymore. "So what?!" she exclaimed, "So what he misses me? That's completely normal! There's nothing wrong for a person to miss there friends!" (You go, girl!)

Just then, a voice called from all four screens. "Time for school!" Eddy grabbed his laptop back and signed off. Then Ed, Bella and Double D signed off, too. As Bella and Double D walked to school, they met up with Nicole. "(Hello. How has your morning been?)" Nicole asked, smiling.

"(Horrible.)" Bella growled. Nicole looked at Bella. "(Why?)" Nicole asked. Bella explained about what happened. She also explained about there life back in Peach Creek. Double D looked at the two girls talking and felt left out. He didn't like not being able to understand anyone.

Double D knew that he might be left out by the other kids, what with him not being able to understand them, and they not being to understand him. But he always thought that Bella would hang out with him.

At the end of the day, when Bella and Double D went home, Nicole tagged along. She said she wanted to meet Ed and Eddy. She wasn't that fond of meeting Eddy's brother. When they got in the chat-room that night, Bella introduced Nicole to Ed and Eddy, and visa-versa.

Bella said that she would put English subtitles on, so that everyone could understand Nicole. Bella also told the Eds to put on Italian subtitles, so that there words would appear Italian so that Nicole could understand them. Bella would talk in Italian so that Nicole could understand her, so the subtitles of Bella's screen would translate her words, too.

"(So, anyway, how's life in Peach Creek, apart from the fact that Eddy's pain of a brother is back?)" Bella asked. Ed and Eddy read Bella's words before responding. "Well, yeah. Apart from that, everything's pretty good," Eddy said. Nicole read Eddy's words. "Yeah!" Ed exclaimed, "Sarah is nice now, guys! She was sorry for what Eddy's brother did."

"(Who is Sarah?)" Nicole asked. "She is my now sweet and kind baby sister!" Ed explained. "Yeah, she used to be really mean," Eddy complained, "A real brat." Suddenly, a fifth box popped up on the screen. It was Sarah. "I heard that!" she yelled. She looked at Nicole.

"Who's the new girl?" Sarah asked. Bella told Sarah to put on Italian subtitles, then she explained about Nicole. "Well, it's nice to meet you," Sarah said, "So guys, how's life in Italy going?"

"(Apart from the fact that I can't beat up Eddy's brother?)" (Yeah. I'm that bad when I'm mad) Bella asked, "(Yeah, life's pretty good.) They all laughed. "Man, I wish I could talk to all the kids.)" Bella said. "Me too," Double D agreed. "Well then, why don't we have a chat party?" Sarah suggested.

Everyone agreed, and Ed sent out the invites, telling them to put on Italian subtitles. In about two minutes, another box popped up. "Hiya, boys!" It was the Kankers. Eddy glared at Ed over the internet. "You invited _them_?!" Eddy yelled. Just then, another box popped up. "Is this doohicky working?" It was Rolf. "Because Rolf is stumped about the using of such devises."

"It's working, Rolf," Bella sighed, "You just need to back up a bit." Rolf backed up and then put on the Italian subtitles. Then two boxes popped up. It was Kevin and Nazz. "Hey everybody!" Nazz exclaimed. "Yo, what up?" Kevin asked. Bella counted the kids.

"I believe we are still missing some kids," she announced. Just then, another box popped up. It was Jonny and Plank. "Hey! Did someone chat request me?" Jonny said. Ed raised his hand. "Now we only need Jimmy," Double D said. "Yeah, what's taking Curly so long?" Eddy asked, annoyed.

Just as he finished his sentence, Jimmy's box popped up on the screen. "Sorry I took awhile," Jimmy said, "I was getting a snack and didn't see the chat request." He held up a banana. "It's ok, Jimmy," Double D, "Just put on the Italian subtitles, please."

When Jimmy did, Kevin looked at Ed's screen. "Hey, Ed. You still haven't told us why we need these subtitles," Kevin pointed out. "(Well, the reason is that I have a friend here who doesn't understand English.)" Bella explained. Kevin read the subtitles before responding.

"No kidding," Kevin said, "You guys have a new friend?" Bella nodded and introduced everyone. Then she looked surprised. "(Hey, I've just realized something.)" Bella said, "(We've been talking for awhile, and haven't gotten one interruption from Eddy's brother.)"

"Hey, do you see me complaining?" Eddy said. "I don't think she was complaining," Double D explained, "She was just pointing it out. And I too, agree."

"Ah, well," Nazz shrugged happily, "We'll just have to continue without him." Everyone cheered. "Rolf says that the short-Ed-boy's brother might be doing something else," Rolf stated. "I don't like Eddy's brother, Sarah," Jimmy said, shaking. "Don't worry, Jimmy," Sarah said, smiling, "He can't get you."

Jimmy smiled at Sarah, then gasped with everyone else. (Why all the gasping? Cuz I like it) "Why is everyone talking about me?" Eddy's brother asked. "Thanks Bella," Kevin said sarcastically, "Ya jinxed it." Bella laughed nervously. "(Whoops.)" Eddy's brother snatched Eddy's laptop once more.

"Who's the new girl?" He asked, referring to Nicole. Nicole glared at Eddy's brother. From what she heard about him, he was very mean. "(This is Nicole.)" Bella explained. Eddy's brother stared at her. "What are ya, speaking Spanish?" Eddy's brother smirked. (HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE ITALIAN LANGUAGE!)

Bella glared at him. "Read the subtitles, idiot," Bella hissed in English, "It's not Spanish. It's Italian." Eddy's brother read the subtitles. "So, her names Nicole, huh?" Eddy's brother asked. Nicole nodded. "(And from what I've heard about you, you're the meanest bully in the town. You torcher your little brother for no reason, you pick on his friends, and and you should be thrown in Jail for what you did when he only asked you for help.)" Nicole ranted. (You go girl!)

Eddy's brother stared at the girl. "Yeah, you beat up my man!" Lee snapped. ella glared at Lee. "(He's not _your_ man.)" Bella hissed, "(He's _mine_. Though, since I'm a cat, it would be 'Tom cat'.)" Just then, they heard another voice on Eddy's screen. "Hey, get down here!" It was him mother.

"You want me, mom?" Eddy's brother called back. "Yes, you!" His mom yelled. Eddy's brother grumbled and put the laptop down and went downstairs. Eddy stared at the door for a second before jumping back on the bed. "Yahoo!" He yelled, "I actually get to keep talking for once!" (You're welcome!)

Everyone cheered. "So, how're you doin' in Italy, dreamboat?" Marie asked Double D. A few years ago, they had started dating. (That's right! Double D and Marie! Deal with it!) "I'm doing well," Double D said, smiling. Bella suddenly remembered something.

"(Hey, Marie. I have some news for you.)" Bella said, "(Double D, look away from the screen for a minute, so you can't read the subtitles.) Double D looked confused, but looked away just the same. "(Nicole here likes Double D.)" Bella said. Marie read the subtitles and got mad.

"Well, too bad!" Marie yelled, "He's my man, and she can't have him!" Bella told Double D he could look at the screen again. "What did Bella say?" Double D asked. Nicole blushed and looked at Double D. "(She said that I like you, Double D.)" Nicole explained.

Double D blushed. "Oh my," He said. "Yeah, but I already told her to back off!" Marie snapped. Nicole looked at Marie. "(Don't worry. I won't steal him.)" Nicole assured Marie. "Yeah, Marie," May said, "Quit being so worried." Marie glared at her sister. "Easy for you to say," Marie said, "No one but you likes your man."

"Girls are icky, guys!" Ed yelled. All the girls glared at Ed, then all said at once "GIRLS AREN'T ICKY!" Ed looked scared. "Don't hurt me!" He yelled, diving under his blanket. Bella rolled her eyes. "(We can't hurt you over the internet, stupid.)" Bella snapped. Eddy snickered at Bella's insult.

"I'm rubbing off on ya, Bella," Eddy said. Bella's eyes widened. "(Oh dear. I _was_ kinda mean, wasn't I?)" Bella asked. Everyone nodded and Bella stood up. "(I gotta go.)" Bella said, "(I need to do something to balance out the universe.) (LOL!) And with that, Bella logged off. She rushed out the door to pick up litter.

Nicole appeared on Double D's screen. He put on English subtitles and Italian subtitles, so that Nicole could still understand him. "What does she mean 'balance out the universe?'" Nazz asked. Everyone shrugged except Jonny. "She meant that because it was unlike her to be mean, she has to do something nice to replace it!" Jonny explained.

Everyone looked at Jonny. "Plank told me!" Jonny said, holding up the piece of wood. "(What's with the piece of wood?)" Nicole asked. "Don't ask," Everyone except Jonny replied at the same time.

* * *

Well, that's the end of Ed, Edd n Eddy In Italy chapter 3. Oh, how I hate Eddy's brother in this chapter. But, I guess I did make him say that stuff. But in the show that's how he acts. So that's how he acts in this FanFic. What Ed-ventures await Bella and Double D in Italy in the next chapter? Stay tuned to find out.


	4. Unexpected Visit

It was Saturday. A month had passed, so now it was Winter. It was almost Christmas. Bella was happy and sad about this. She was happy because it was Christmas. She was sad because this would be her first Christmas away from Eddy since she met him.

Bella had forgotten what Venice, Italy had looked like during Christmas time. There were lights everywhere, trees were placed every 10 or so feet, and the water ways had frozen over, making them a great place to skate.

Bella stared out the front window, watching the neighborhood kids skate on the frozen water ways. She sighed. Even that wasn't enough to cheer her up. She couldn't get her mind off Eddy, and how this year she'll never get her special Christmas gift from Eddy: a Christmas kiss.

Bella was hugging her knees, sitting on the large window sill. Her dad saw her and walked over. "Hey, what's wrong, princess?" Her dad asked, kneeling down next to her.

Bella looked at her dad. She sighed. "I'm just sad, Daddy," Bella said. Even though she was almost 16 (she would turn 16 in June) she still called her father Daddy. Bella's dad looked at her.

"And why's that?" He asked, putting his arm around her. Bella looked out the window again, and spoke in Italian. She found that it was easier to talk in Italian. "(I just miss him so much.)" Bella said with tears in her eyes.

Bella's dad thought for a minute. "(Who? Eddy?)" He asked. Bella nodded. Her dad smiled. "(Well, I'll tell you something, princess.)" He said, "(If you cheer up and have some fun, I'll get you the best present ever.)

Bella looked at her dad and smiled. He really knew what she liked. She guessed she could give it a shot. "(Ok, Daddy.)" Bella said. She gave her dad a hug, put her coat and boots on, and went outside to skate.

Outside she saw Nicole skating with Double D. While Double D didn't understand Italian, and Nicole English, they talked to each other through hand movements.

"(What took you so long?)" Nicole asked. Bella smiled. "(I was just thinking.)" Bella said. She then pointed to her head to tell Double D. "What about?" Double D asked his step-sister, even though he thought he already knew.

Bella sighed. "Eddy," she said, "(This is our first Christmas apart.)" She then spoke in English and told Double D what she had said. Double D looked at Bella.

"You know, I don't think Eddy would want you to be sad," Double D said, "I think he would want you to have an awesome Christmas." Bella smiled, translated it for Nicole, then hugged Double D.

* * *

Back In Peach Creek.

Eddy was sitting on the swings in the park. He was just sitting, not swinging. He was looking at the ground when Nazz walked up and sat on the other swing. She looked at Eddy.

"You really miss her, huh?" Nazz asked. Eddy looked up at her before nodding. "All I can think about lately is how we can't spend this Christmas together like we always do," Eddy said.

"Well, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want you to be sad," Nazz said, "I think that she would want you to be happy and have a good Christmas." Nazz smiled at Eddy, who smiled back. "Thanks, Nazz," Eddy said, giving her a hug.

Eddy stood up to go find Ed, and to tell him that they were gonna have the best Christmas ever.

* * *

Tomorrow was Christmas, and Bella was trying her best to be cheerful. Trying her best to ignore that fact in the back of her head. That fact that she wouldn't be spending this Christmas with Eddy.

She had kept her promise to her dad and had been happy. She couldn't wait to see what the gift was. When she asked her dad for a hint, he smiled. "All I will say is it's a gift one can't rap," Bella's dad said.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Bella's dad answered it. Bella was sitting on the couch in the living room, reading. She heard her dad answer the door.

"Hello," he said, "I'm glad you could make it." She heard someone whisper back, but she couldn't tell who it was or what they said. Her dad walked to the door way of the living room.

"Hey, Bella," her dad said, "It's time for our annual Christmas Eve gift." Bella looked up at her dad. He was smiling very wide, wider than usual. "I think you'll really like this gift."

He stepped out of the door way. There was a boy standing there. Bella couldn't believe her eyes. She stood up and walked over to the boy. "Eddy?" She whispered. He nodded. The two teens embraced each other in a hug.

"I've missed you so much," Bella said with tears of joy in her eyes. "I missed you, too," Eddy said. He also had tears of joy. Double D walked down from his room to see what was going on.

He saw it and his mouth fell open. Eddy turned around and smiled. "Hey, Double D," Eddy said.

Hey," Double D said, also smiling, "I can't believe you're here."

"Believe it, dude," Eddy laughed. Bella smiled and wiped off her tears. She rapped her arm around Eddy and said "We now have the whole family here for Christmas!"

* * *

Bella and Double D spent the whole day showing Eddy around there new home. Bella's room was pretty much the same as it was before, except that the wall was yellow, the bed was an evergreen green, and Bella's shelves weren't there. She kept her clothes in the closet.

Bella said that Eddy could sleep in her room if he wanted. Eddy said that was ok. When they were done showing Eddy around, there was a knock on the door. Double D answered it.

"Oh, ciao," Double D said. It was Nicole. "Ciao," Nicole said back, "Bella?" Double D nodded and led Nicole inside. She saw Eddy and stopped. "Eddy?" Nicole asked, pointing. Eddy nodded.

"(How did you get here?)" Nicole asked when they all sat down in the living room. Bella translated for Eddy. Eddy started telling the story, stopping at every sentence so that Bella could translate for Nicole.

"Well, a couple days ago, I was hanging out with Ed at his house, playing a video game. I got a call and I picked it up. I sort of recognized the voice, but I wasn't completely sure.

"It was Bella's dad. He said that Bella had been sad lately, and that he wanted to get her a special Christmas gift. I thought he was asking me what I thought he should get her, but I was wrong.

"He said that he wanted me to come over for Christmas for her gift. I said yeah, and he told me that he would send me money for a ticket. He said to come on Christmas Eve, because they have a family tradition where everyone opened one gift on Christmas Eve.

"I got a plane ticket and about 2 days ago I got on the plane and rode here," Eddy finished the story.

Bella hugged Eddy. "However you got here, I'm glad you did," she said. "Awww!" Double D and Nicole said. Then Eddy gave Bella her special Christmas gift: a Christmas kiss.

That night they all slept soundly. Bella pulled out an old mattress she had found (With help from her dad and Eddy) and put it next to her bed. She and Eddy had fallen asleep holding hands.

Bella's dad was glad to see his daughter happy again. He had known that this was the perfect gift for Bella. In her eyes, Christmas was about spending time with your family and friends. But most importantly, with the ones that you love.


End file.
